London's Lesson
by QuillVA
Summary: After London flunks out of yet another private school, Moseby and her father leave Carrie in charge of her discipline, and Carrie's method is a real scorcher. Warning: Contains spanking. Do not leave me comments about abuse, you don't have to read this.


London's Lesson

London fidgeted nervously with her new diamond encrusted gold bracelet. Not even Daddy's latest gift could stop her anxiousness. As she sat in Ms. Martin's suite, her stomach turned flip-flops, and not the cute kind that she got when she went shopping at summertime. When the principal told her she'd been expelled from her fourth school, she'd known she was in trouble. Not that she understood why. I mean, it wasn't her fault that they put classes so early in the mornings. Besides, the cafeteria food was icky. The chef there was only four star. Ugh.

Unfortunately, Mosby hadn't seen things her way. Not only had he grounded her for a month, he sent her to Carrie. From what Maddie said, you didn't want to get in trouble with her. The few times Mosby had sent the girl to Carrie, London had seen her come back puffy-eyed and sniffling. She looked even worse than she had before in her thrift-shop, retail outfits.

"Okay, London. Tell me what happened", the heiress' heart skipped a beat as Carrie walked into the room.

"Well the principal kicked me out of school again. I don't understand what I did wrong. I barely even went."

"London, that's what you did wrong", Ms. Martin said after a long sigh, "Your father pays good money for you to go to these schools, and you can't keep shirking your responsibilities."

"But I didn't _shirk_ anyone. I just didn't go.", London whined.

"Not going was wrong. You were supposed to be in school and you weren't. You knew what you were doing was wrong, didn't you.", as much as the girl wanted to say no, something in Carrie's stare told her she had to tell the truth.

"A little, I guess"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, ok. Yes, I knew it was wrong", she stared at the floor, waiting for the lecture.

"Good, now I'm not going to lecture you", _Wow, _London thought, _It's like she knew what I was thinking. She must be telephonic or something_.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. This is the fourth school you've been kicked out of in two years, and you hardly seem to notice. You've been grounded, lectured, your father even took your credit cards away"

"Ugh, I had to use cash for a whole week. It was horrible."

"Be that as it may, you haven't seemed to learn from any of it. That's why Mosby sent you to me. I have an alternative method, and I'm sure you will learn from it, because if you don't, it will happen again.", London looked at the mother confused. What could she be talking about. Were they going to take her cash too? Oh no!

"Carrie, please let me keep my cash. I'm sorry. I promise I will try to go to school at least three times a week from now on. It's just that I have spa days on Tuesdays and Thursdays…"

"London, no one is planning on taking your cash away. I'm going to spank you.", London's eyes grew wide. She had heard about spankings. They were supposed to hurt. One of her Nannies had swatted her once to get her to behave, but she had been fired immediately. Even that had stung a little. No way was Carrie going to spank her.

"You can't spank me. I'll call Daddy. I'll get you fired", Carrie's unaffected look frightened London even more.

"Sweetheart, did you really think I wouldn't clear this with your father first. Not only do I have permission to spank you today, I have permission to discipline you as I see fit from now on. Mosby and your father have passed on the privilege to me." Ms. Martin looked directly into London's eyes. She could tell this was not open to discussion. She could also tell that this was not something that Carrie enjoyed. The girl found that strangely comforting.

"I don't even know how to be spanked", the heiress pouted, reluctantly accepting the situation.

"There's not much you need to do", Carrie suppressed her laughter at the girl's innocent statement, "Stand up and pull off that skirt. No, now is not the time to be meek. Pull it off and put it on that chair. Good, now come here."

London walked over to Ms. Martin's lap, face red from embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was in her underwear. This was a lot different than what her Nanny had done. Carrie pulled the embarrassed teen over her lap. Oh no. London's blouse was a Valentino original. What if it wrinkled?

_Smack_

All the thoughts about her blouse were erased as London felt the first blow. It felt like a fire was ignited on her bottom. She cried out in pain, her body writhing. Carrie steadied the girl with one arm and continued the assault with the other. Swat after swat was laid down strategically on the girl's bottom painting it pink. London started to kick her legs, crying out for Ms. Martin to stop.

"London", Carrie said pausing, "If you don't stop kicking, I'm going to pull your panties down too. Do you understand?"

London nodded sniffling. Her cries increased as Carrie moved to the lower part of her bottom and her thighs. It hurt a lot more there. She tried to concentrate on keeping her legs from kicking, but it wasn't fair. This hurt and she wanted to move or do something. Besides, how much could underwear change anything. It already hurt so much. Purposely, she started to kick her legs again. Again, Carrie paused.

"London, stand up", crying, she obeyed, "The reason I tell you not to kick is because it throws you off balance and if your head collides with the ground, it could do a lot more damage than my hand is doing to your bottom. I see you've decided to do it anyway. So pull off your underwear and put them with your skirt"

_Oh_, London thought, _She was trying to help_. She felt silly for her little rebellion. She felt even sillier after the first blow she received without underwear. It was amazing how much the thin fabric had shielded her. Soon, she was begging for the spanking to end. Still, she was surprised when Carrie stopped spanking suddenly. She didn't let the teen off of her lap however.

"London, why are you being spanked"

"Be..because Daddy put you in charge of my disciplining"

Carrie laid down five hard swats.

"No London, I know why **I** am spanking you. That's not what I asked. Why are **you** being spanked? I want to know what you did to **deserve** this spanking."

"I umm… I skipped school"

"Good. And why was that wrong"

"Because umm… Daddy pays a lot for it, and I should be learning and stuff instead of skipping. And it's my job to be in school like it's Daddy's job to run hotels"

"Exactly, good girl" Carrie smiled at the girl's answers, growing serious quickly, knowing what had to come next, "O.k. now we're going to finish up this spanking, and I want you to think about the reasons you're being spanked, ok?"

London whimpered softly when she realized the spanking was going to continue, but she did think about the things she had done wrong.

"I'm sorry Carrie. Owwwwwww. I'm sorry. I…agh I'm…owwwwwww."

London's bottom was now a dark shade of red. Her cries and apologies had turned to sobs. Carrie finally stopped spanking. She rubbed circles into the crying heiress' back. Slowly sobs turned to cries and cries to sniffles. Reluctantly, the spanked girl stood to her feet. She looked at Carrie repentantly, and began looking for her clothes. When she was dressed she stood timidly by Ms. Martin, unsure what to do. Carrie saw her discomfort, and stood, pulling the girl into a hug. London started to cry, not from pain or embarrassment, but from the relief that Carrie wasn't upset with her.

"I thought you would be mad at me, because I was so bad. Even while you were spanking me I was bad."

"Oh sweetheart, you're not bad. You just need to learn to do what you're told. We all want you to be individual and creative and to have as much fun as you can, but in real life you have to follow rules. But don't you worry, when you do something wrong with me and you are punished, it's over. You are forgiven… London, look at me. I am not mad at you, you just needed a little correction, and now that's over, ok?", London smiled her relief, hugged Carrie again, and headed for the door.

"London," she turned in the doorway, "If I hear anything about you skipping again, you can expect to be back here, and your next spanking will be worse. Understand?"

"Yes, Carrie.", London said, dreading the thought of a "next spanking", " It's too bad though. I was going to go jewelry shopping on Monday, and I saw a diamond necklace that would have been perfect for you. Oh well", London flounced out, restored again to her natural cheeriness, even if her walk was slowed a bit.

Carrie sighed. _I should have spanked her on Tuesday. _


End file.
